Bluntly
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: “Will tensed beneath her touch. In a movement that left Elizabeth absolutely amazed, he shrugged her arms off and moved back a few steps.'I...saw you..with...him.'” Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Fluff, fluff, fluff! Willabeth fluff! Please, my friends...enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Do you know what I know? These characters aren't mine, and it hurts me terribly for it to be so... (Well, that was a pathetic excuse for a ryhme. So much for me trying to shake up the usual disclaimer a bit.)

BLUNTLY

The pestering bugs that made themselves at home on the ship—provided by Tia Dalma—wouldn't silence themselves no matter the number of times Elizabeth Swann begged them silently to stop. She had come out here on the deck for silence, because she couldn't bear to listen to the talking inside anymore.

Inside the captain's cabin, the recently revived Captain Barbossa—Elizabeth didn't even want to _begin_ to understand _that_—was planning the trip's to World's End with Will, and those who remained of Jack's beloved crew.

She had come out here in hopes to get some peace and quiet…Or at least quiet. She wasn't so sure peace would ever be available to her again. Not if things kept going the way they were going.

In the few days that had passed since they set sail from Tia Dalma's shack, Will avoided her as often as possible. It was as if seeing her somehow caused him pain. At times, Elizabeth would feel Will's eyes following her, watching her silently, but he wouldn't talk to her, and Elizabeth didn't understand.

She could only think of one thing she had done to hurt him, but he didn't even know about it yet.

She had kissed Jack Sparrow, and though she had already decided she didn't love him, the deed had still been done. In so doing, she had broken the heart of the only man she had _truly _loved.

She should tell him…She would tell him. She knew that she could never lie to Will, but she wanted to put off hurting him. She wouldn't be able bear seeing him hurt, while she was so deeply grieved herself. She didn't know what to say to him.

In the end, though, she didn't have to say anything. He came to her.

-o0o-

Will Turner wasn't listening to anything Barbossa was saying. His mind just wasn't on the task at hand. He was still hurting over the loss of Elizabeth, even though she was only out on deck; not dead, as Jack was.

He still had lost her, Will thought with some amount of bitterness. He had lost her to the very man he was now vowing to bring back from the World's End.

He was rescuing the man that would take Elizabeth from him. What kind of person did that?

_A fool._ Will decided. _A love-struck fool. _

"Ye think it'll work, Master Turner?" Barbossa asked him, looking up from a navigation chart he and the others were bent over.

"I-I'm sorry, gentleman," Will apologized, startled out of his thoughts. He knew he couldn't stand here and offer advice, when he wasn't even listening. "I have to got get some…fresh air. Please, go on without me."

"Aye," Gibbs said, dismissing him. Will stood, and headed for the door.

-o0o-

The sound of the captain's door creaking open alerted Elizabeth she was no longer alone, but she didn't turn. Even when she heard the purposeful sound of the boot scuffling against the decks, trying to get her attention, she stayed silent. She just couldn't talk to anyone right now.

When she didn't speak, she heard someone sigh and come up to stand beside her. In the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw it was Will.

"This…journey…It's not going to be easy," He said to fill the silence. He couldn't just stand here and not say anything.

Elizabeth nodded, and tossed a small pebble into the water before her. Never taking her eyes off the baby waves it created, she told him: "I know…But that's alright. I have all the faith that it can be done, that Jack can be brought back."

For some reason Elizabeth couldn't comprehend, Will seemed hurt by these words. He shifted uncomfortably at Jack's name.

Nevertheless, it was the longest conversation they'd had since the _Black Pearl_ went under, and she was determined to keep it going. And she knew now was the time to tell him.

"Will…" She said, wondering how to begin, how to voice her betrayal. There was no use putting it off any longer. She couldn't go on like this. In act of compassion, she reached out to him, and placed her arms around his shoulders.

Will tensed beneath her touch. In a movement that left Elizabeth absolutely amazed, he shrugged her arms off and moved back a few steps. She didn't understand…That was, until he spoke.

"I…saw you with…him."

Elizabeth froze, mouth slightly agape. She knew he meant her kiss with Jack. All this time, she had been wondering how to say it, thinking he didn't know…When really he did. Suddenly, it all made sense—Why he wouldn't talk to her.

"I'm so…sorry, Will."

Will looked like he would laugh. Not a happy, carefree, laugh; but one of those ironic, bitter, humorless laughs. He turned to stare out at the water. "Don't be…No one's going to stop you from loving him, Elizabeth."

Now she _knew_ her mouth was open. "Will…I-I don't. I don't …love… Jack."

"I saw the way you kissed him, Elizabeth." Will twisted to face her. "Please—Don't lie to me. Not on top of it all."

Elizabeth set her jaw, and ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth, trying to think of a way to convince him she loved him, not Jack. No words came to mind.

But she did know one thing she could do. And she would have to do it bluntly.

-o0o-

Will was staring at Elizabeth, his dark eyes pleading. Her silence only convinced him more. He had been right, after all. She did love him—That _pirate._

Will was crushed. He had known it was true, but there had still been a tiny shred of hope in him, that maybe—just _maybe_—he had misjudged the situation.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and when she said nothing, he nodded his head once, convinced, and turned to go. His hand was on the forecastle door when he heard her say:

"Will?"

He hunched his back, set his jaw, and tried to ignore her voice, and not imagine her beautiful brown eyes staring sadly at the back of him.

Will scoffed at his helplessness and slowly turned. He never had been able to refuse Elizabeth.

-o0o-

Elizabeth knew Will was upset. Not angry, per say, but definitely upset. As he had every right to be.

So saying, Elizabeth knew she had to be quick if she wanted to convince Will her heart was still his.

He only stood a few footsteps away from her, and in an instant she was right beside him. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, and soon they were locked in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Not feeling Will fight her even the slightest bit, Elizabeth reached up behind his neck and rested her hand there, using it to pull him closer.

The kiss went on, and if her father knew they way they were…_exploring_…each other's mouths, his old heart would stop.

What seemed like minutes later, Elizabeth broke away, breathing a bit heavily. She stood on tiptoe to whisper in Will's ear:

"I may have kissed Jack Sparrow, but my heart will always belong to William Turner." Elizabeth never was one to giggle, but she did so in that moment, and added, "And I'll never kiss anyone but him like _that_."


End file.
